


To the Loser go the Peanuts

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from a video from first season Tenimyu. Niou, Fuji and peanuts. Kinda. Don't own, don't make money here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Loser go the Peanuts

Niou loved playing tennis. There was no greater rush for him than standing on the court, his kingdom, facing an opponent who was weaker than he was. True, they weren’t all weak and it was a generalization to say that they were all weaker than him, but it was true. He wasn’t Atobe, to target the weaknesses that he saw until the other player broke or was injured, but he used the smaller weaknesses he spotted during the first game to give himself an edge to overcome whomever he was playing that day. Yagyuu knew of Niou’s ability and used it to their advantage while they were playing doubles, and Niou knew that Yagyuu knew and used him. As long as it gave them the win, that was all Niou cared about.

In facing Fuji Shusuke of Seigaku, Niou found a player that he could read, see the weaknesses, but they evolved throughout the match. It was thrilling. He had to go further with his illusions than he ever had before. Niou loved watching others crumble when they faced not him across the net, but someone they respected, trusted, maybe even loved on some level - someone who was now going to be used to destroy them utterly in an official match. So he used Tezuka first. Fuji’s buchou and friend. When it came down to it, no one knew who was the stronger of that pair and, while Niou had originally thought it was Tezuka, he soon found that Fuji could counter most of Tezuka’s plays. 

So he switched to Shiraishi and used the so-called perfect tennis for a while, until Niou realized that Shiraishi wasn’t strong enough either. He needed a player who would be able to bring Fuji to his knees, wear him out without taking all of Niou’s stamina in the process and he did something that he had never done before. Until they saw it on the court that day, none of his team knew that he was able to do it. Niou Masaharu became Yukimura Seiichi for two plays and then switched back to himself for the final blow against Fuji. He swung his racket up onto his shoulder with a smirk and looked across the net. Fuji was on his hands and knees panting, racket next to his hand looking lost and alone, as lost and alone as Fuji did at that moment.

“Puri,” Niou said. He approached the net and held out his hand. “Here you go, Fuji.”

Fuji looked up, confused.

“To the loser go the peanuts,” Niou said. He let the bag drop and walked back to join his team.

None of them got it either. But Yukimura made him run laps the next day for daring to impersonate the Child of God during a match.


End file.
